Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of selecting a wireless network is disclosed. A wireless service of a first type is scanned. A first station associated with the first type is selected. A first indicator of expected service conditions associated with the first station is received. Based on the first indicator, a wireless service of a second type is scanned. A second station associated with the second type is selected. A second indicator of expected service conditions associated with the second type is received. Based on the first indicator and the second indicator, one of the first type and second type is selected to provide wireless service.
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. On an access channel associated with a first type of wireless service, a connection request from a wireless device is received. A profile associated with the wireless device is determined. Based on the profile, the wireless device is allowed to request a first indicator of expected service conditions associated with the first type of wireless service. The first indicator of expected service conditions is sent to the wireless device. A second indicator of expected service conditions associated with a second type of wireless service is sent.
A communication system is disclosed. A first base station is configured to provide a first type of wireless service. The first base station is also configured to receive a first connection request from a wireless device and determine a profile associated with the wireless device. Based on the profile, the first base station allows the wireless device to request a first indicator of expected service conditions. The first indicator of expected service conditions is sent to the wireless device. A second base station is co-located with the first base station and configured to provide a second type of wireless service. The second base station is configured to send a second indicator of expected service conditions associated with the second type of wireless service.